Threesome
by CandyNaru
Summary: E, dessa vez, ter participado de um threesome lhe trouxe alegria em vez de desgraça! [GaaNaru/SasuNaru/SasuGaaSasu]


**Notas Iniciais**: Olá!

Aqui está minha mais nova oneshot SasuNaru GaaNaru \0/

**Obs**: Sasuke e Gaara são um casal na fanfiction que estão querendo apimentar a relação e surge a idéia de um threesome onde ambos queriam ser ativos uma única noite e, é aí que o Naruto se arromba (mas se bem que esse safadinho gostou da experiência hahaha).

Acontecerá uma reviravolta no finalzinho, não vou dar spoiler.

Não vai ter lemon SasuGaaSasu (antes de o casal conhecerem Naruto eles eram versáteis, ou seja, um comia o outro). Como eu tinha dito, ambos estavam querendo testar algo novo e o único que vai ser comido aqui é o Naruto!

É isso, boa leitura!

-x-

Encontrava-se sentando sobre um banco no bar da balada de costas pro barman que atendia um cliente do outro lado com um copo de vodka na mão, tinha bebido um pouco do único copo da bebida alcoólica que tinha pedido mas parou, afinal, estava dirigindo. Fazia meia hora que tinha chegado ali, já tinha recusado convites de vários que chegaram em si, assim como bebidas, estava a procura de uma presa para aquela noite em especial e já tinha uma bem definida, ele dançava euforicamente na pista de dança como se o mundo fosse acabar, rebolava aquela bunda redonda e carnuda marcada pelo jeans apertado sensualmente e, por céus, tinha que chegar nele rápido antes que algum urubu o conquistasse igual alguns que tentaram e foram recusados quando chegavam nele na pista de dança e no bar.

Colocou o copo meio cheio sobre a bancada de mármore do bar e pegou seu aparelho celular, abriu o aplicativo da câmera, desligou o flash e gravou um curto vídeo do loiro gostoso que mexia com extrema sensualidade seu quadril ao som de alguma música latina, as luzes estavam baixas mas a boa resolução de seu celular deixou a face dele bem visível.

Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, vulgo, WhatsApp e enviou o vídeo daquele homem bonito pro seu marido, logo digitando;

"O que você acha desse aqui? Eu particularmente achei ele bem atraente e pode nos render uma noite bem quente ;)".

Seu marido logo respondeu;

"Ele é um tesão amor, chega nele com jeitinho, pergunte se ele é passivo, e se for, o convença de participar de um threesome conosco, nós dois comendo ele bem gostoso, diz também que ele não irá se arrepender ".

Sorriu após ler a mensagem e digitou;

"E se ele não for passivo?".

Apesar da pergunta, tinha 90% de certeza que o loiro bonito era passivo, nenhum ativo ficava rebolando a bunda do jeito que ele rebolava, bom... pelo menos ele não fazia isso.

"Vai ser uma pena, aí você vai ter que procurar um tão gostoso quanto esse loiro, estou torcendo pra ele ser passivo, tô de pau duro aqui imaginando a gente comendo ele".

"Meu ruivinho, você tá muito safado pro meu gosto!".

"Aprendi contigo, meu moreno pervertido!".

"Ele está caminhando em direção ao banheiro, vou abordá-lo lá, e ver se consigo convencê-lo de participar do nosso threesome, beijos e torça pra mim conseguir". E fechou o aplicativo de mensagens.

Desviava das pessoas e ignorava os olhares de segundas intenções direcionados a si, não queria ninguém além daquele loiro que adentrava o banheiro masculino.

Agradeceu aos céus por não ter ninguém no cômodo além do loiro e ele, encostou na pia, de frente pra única porta do banheiro que se encontrava fechada pois sua presa usava o cubículo e o aguardou.

– Aí meu Deus! Que susto cara! – o loiro exclamou assim que saiu do cubículo e deu de cara com aquele moreno misterioso parado de frente a si com um sorriso de lado, se assustando com a presença repentina dele, olhou ao redor dos outros cubículos e notou que as portas estavam abertas, então ele não deveria está aguardando algum esvaziar e sim estava lhe esperando – O que você quer? – foi curto e direto.

– Estive te observando desde que cheguei aqui e te achei bem gostosinho e estou disposto a te fazer uma proposta! – o moreno disse olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis.

O loiro o olhou de cima abaixo, o avaliando, seus olhos gostavam do que viam, as roupas agarradas ao corpo delineava perfeitamente seus músculos bem trabalhados, fora que ele tinha um rosto bonito e lábios finos, rosados e beijáveis.

"Por quê não?" perguntou-se internamente.

– Está bem, entre aqui comigo. – chamou afastando a porta e dando espaço pro moreno, sugerindo uma rapidinha no cubículo do banheiro.

– Espera, não é isso... – disse vendo o loiro arquear uma sobrancelha e lhe encarar confuso – Quer dizer, eu quero transar com você, mas eu ia sugerir um threesome comigo e com meu marido, na nossa casa!

– Não sei não... vai que dar rolo com seu marido! – o loiro disse, da última vez que participou de um threesome com dois casados um acabou ficando no seu pé querendo algo consigo o que causou ciúmes no outro e quase levou uma surra que não aconteceu por conta do cônjuge que estava afim de si que impediu seu marido de lhe atacar, depois desse incidente, cortou laços com um dos homens e mudou de cidade.

– Não se preocupe, meu marido te quer tanto como eu te quero!

– Ele está aqui também?

O moreno coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

– Não, meio que eu gravei um vídeo seu na pista de dança e enviei pra ele – confessou constrangido.

O loiro o olhou abismado.

– Meu Deus! Você é um stalker! Serial killer! Mantenha-se longe de mim ou vou gritar! – o loiro exclamou assustado e bateu a porta com força, a trancando.

– Ei, desculpe! Realmente eu não deveria ter feito isso! – o moreno disse pousando suas mãos na porta – Olha, se isso te tranquiliza eu sou policial, abra a porta pra te mostrar meu distintivo. – disse pegando sua carteira.

Meio relutante, o loiro abriu a porta e viu o distintivo de policial do moreno preso a carteira.

– Meu marido e eu estamos testando algumas coisinhas pra apimentar nossa relação e veio a idéia de um threesome, vim pra essa balada em busca de alguém bacana e, bom, encontrei você.

– Olha, uma vez tive problemas por me envolver com dois casados nesse tipo de fetiche, você é muito tesudo e estou tentado a aceitar, mas com algumas condições... – disse pegando seu celular do bolso, digitou a senha pra desbloquear o aparelho e foi pro aplicativo de mensagens – Seu nome completo e endereço!

E o moreno disse, vendo o loiro digitar rapidamente em seu celular.

– Deixe-me ver sua identidade, por favor! – pediu e o moreno entregou vendo o loiro conferir – Okay Sasuke, desculpe por estar fazendo isso mas estou me prevenindo. Enviei seu nome e endereço pra um amigo delegado que mora no mesmo andar que eu, disse pra ele que vou me divertir um pouco com um desconhecido essa noite e caso eu não der notícias até amanhã de manhã, ele dará queixa e irá atrás de você! (N/A: kkkk errado ele não tá!)

– Eu afirmo que você não correrá riscos, meu marido e eu vamos lhe proporcionar uma noite extremamente quente e prazerosa, baby – o Uchiha afirmou com um sorriso sedutor vendo o loiro corar e sorrir acanhado.

– Wow, assim espero! – sorriu safado – Aliás me chamo Uzumaki Naruto, mas pode me chamar apenas de Naruto.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Naruto. – Sasuke disse galanteador, estendendo a mão larga pro loiro.

– Prazer só entre quatro paredes e na cama, gato. – piscou um olho pro moreno – Aliás, não sou versátil e nem ativo, somente passivo!

Sasuke sorriu ladino, seu marido iria adorar esse loiro, já estava até vendo.

– Nao sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber disso, gatinho. Meu marido e eu somos versáteis, e estávamos com uma fantasia em mente tem um tempinho de achar um passivo pra nós fodermos e acabo de achar um perfeito. – disse com um sorriso sacana olhando no fundo dos olhos do loiro que sentiu-se quente com o olhar penetrante – Então que tal nós dois darmos o fora daqui e ir pra minha casa pro meu marido e eu lhe darmos prazer entre quatro paredes e na cama em nossa casa, uh?

– Vamos então! – Naruto disse por fim.

-x-

Segurava firme na cintura do moreno enquanto este pilotava sua moto pelas ruas de New York velozmente. Adentraram em um condômino privado e logo Sasuke estacionou sua moto na garagem de um sobrado muito bonito.

Desceram da moto e tiraram os capacetes.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e viu que ele estava apreensivo. Se aproximou e lhe tocou o braço.

– Não precisa ficar nervoso, loiro. Não te faremos nenhum mal – sorriu terno, pegando a mão dele e entrelaçando seus dedos – Venha, Gaara está a nossa espera – o puxou para a porta de entrada, abriu a mesma e puxou o Uzumaki pra dentro, trancando a porta atrás de si, encontrou seu marido sentado no sofá lendo um livro, ele olhou de si parou seu olhar no loiro, levantou-se, sorrindo largamente caminhando na direção deles.

Naruto ofegou quando viu o ruivo, era alto, tinha o corpo atlético, um sorriso perfeito, olhos incrivelmente verdes e tão bonito quanto Sasuke.

– Olá, bem vindo a minha casa e de meu marido, me chamo Sabaku No Gaara, mas pode me chamar somente de Gaara – cumprimentou estendendo a mão larga para o loiro que não pestanejou em pegar, recebeu um leve aperto por parte do ruivo – Prazer em conhecê-lo...

– Uzumaki Naruto, mas pode me chamar apenas de Naruto e, prazer só na cama ruivo – disse sorrindo felino pro homem a sua frente que sorriu safado – Já disse isso pro seu marido.

– Adorei ele, amor – Gaara olhou pra Sasuke lhe mandando um beijinho no ar – Ele é bem atirado, gosto assim. Quer beber ou comer alguma coisa, Naruto?

– Não! Eu só quero que vocês me comam!

E o ruivo sentiu seu pênis dar uma fisgada, preso em suas vestes.

– Então não vamos perder mais tempo.

E após dizer isso ele puxou o loiro pela cintura com o braço direito, o mantendo firme contra seu corpo e com a mão esquerda segurou firme os fios macios da nuca dele, logo estava devorando a boca apetitosa com fome, explorando com sua língua o canal bucal do loiro e a entrelaçando com a língua dele, os lábios se movendo em total sincronia.

Sasuke gemeu baixinho ao ver o beijo sedento que seu marido e aquele loiro gostoso trocavam, levou uma mão ao meio das pernas e apertou seu pênis o sentindo duro presos na calça jeans e cueca que usava. Abraçou Naruto por trás e começou a moer sua pélvis contra a bunda redonda dele, para que soubesse o quanto estava preparado para fodê-lo.

Naruto gemeu abafado. Gaara roçando seu pênis duro e coberto contra o seu e Sasuke roçando o dele em sua bunda estava levando seu nível de excitação ao extremo.

Ele mal podia esperar a hora de ter aqueles dois homens viris lhe fodendo.

Sentiu os lábios de Sasuke em seu pescoço, lhe lambendo e chupando empurrou seu traseiro em direção a virilha dele, rebolando logo em seguida.

– Você sabe provocar, uh? – o Uchiha sussurrou no ouvido dele e segurou com as duas mãos a cintura dele, o ajudando nos movimentos circulares em seu colo.

Gaara separou seus lábios dos de Naruto e os levou para o pescoço dele, lambendo a pele sensível, Naruto revirou os olhos em deleite e inclinou a cabeça pro lado, dado mais liberdade pro ruivo explorar com sua boca e língua o local.

– Vocês dois estão me levando a beira loucura... – confessou sentindo um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

– É essa a intenção, gostosinho! – Gaara disse e lhe mordeu levemente o queixo – Queremos te deixar louco de prazer...

Naruto girou o corpo ficando de frente pra Sasuke, segurou com as suas mãos o rosto dele e sorriu sedutoramente.

– Ainda não provei da sua boca, Sasuke – sussurrou roçando sua boca a dele.

– Fique a vontade, Naruto.

E logo estavam atracados em um ósculo selvagem, o moreno dominando completamente, os lábios se massageando e as línguas se enroscando. Um beijo duro, quente e muito erótico.

Enquanto isso Gaara se agachou ficando com um joelho no chão, e pôs suas mãos na bunda rechonchuda bem delineada na calça jeans clara que ele usava, o apalpando. Naruto ficou surpreso ao sentir mãos firmes em seu traseiro mas não quebrou o beijo.

– Mal vejo a hora de ver essa belezura aqui descoberta pelo jeans e cueca que você usa, loiro! – deu um leve tapa no lado esquerdo – Vamos pro quarto! Quero te colocar de quatro em um local confortável, vulgo a cama, pro Sasu e eu comer a sua bunda gostosa. – levantou-se e deu um beijo casto na nuca de Naruto.

Quebraram o beijo com alguns selinhos rápidos e o casal arrastou Naruto para seu quarto.

Assim que entraram no cômodo, afobadamente, tiraram suas peças de roupas e peças íntimas e, novamente o casal SasuGaaSasu abraçaram Naruto formando um sanduíche humano, Sasuke esfregando seu pau duro no meio das nádegas carnudas dele, sentindo o ânus pulsando contra seu falo, enquanto Gaara moía seus pênis excitados, e puta que pariu, aqueles afagos indecentes estavam torturando o Uzumaki.

Mas uma tortura bem gostosa.

– P-Parem... se n-não vou gozar...

E o casal parou.

– Fiquem um ao lado do outro, vou mamar vocês.

Sasuke saiu de trás de Naruto e se pôs ao lado esquerdo de Gaara, envolvendo a cintura dele com o braço direito e o puxando para perto de si, trocaram olhares e logo estavam trocando um beijo apaixonado e de olhos fechados.

Naruto assistiu por um breve momento a troca de afeto do casal abobalhado, eles eram tão lindos juntos.

Olhou pros dois pênis e notou que além de enormes, eram bem grossos, mas não é como se Naruto não tivesse sentindo um ou outro da mesma proporção ou ainda mais avantajado em sua boca ou em seu canal anal. Lambeu os lábios e segurou os pênis duros e quentes, estava com certo receio.

Estava fazendo o certo se metendo no meio do relacionamento dos dois? E se um deles resolvesse lhe importunar igual da última vez?

Gaara e Sasuke gemeram abafados ao sentirem a mão quente do Uzumaki em seus falos rígidos e quebraram o ósculo, olhando pro loiro de joelhos olhando para os seus paus um tanto receoso.

– Eles são todinho seu, gatinho! Faça bom proveito! – Gaara incentivou, fazendo um cafuné na cabeleira loira.

Ligou o botão do foda-se em sua mente e puxou a pele do prepúcio do pênis de Sasuke, revelando a glande vermelha rechonchuda bem brilhante de pré-gozo, sorriu malicioso levantando o olhar pro moreno.

– Está tão molhado pra mim, Sasuke.

– E que tal me deixar mais molhado usando sua boquinha gostosa, uh? – arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso ladino.

Naruto sorriu e lambeu lentamente a glande do moreno com os olhos presos ao dele. Rodeou sua língua por toda protuberância dela e, sem rodeios, abocanhou, a chupando com certa força moderada enquanto punhetava o ruivo.

– Caralho! – Sasuke revirou os olhos em deleite ao ter aquela boca molhada e quente na cabeça de seu pau – Que boca gostosa da porra! – tombou a cabeça pro lado quando seu marido resolveu abusar de seu pescoço.

O loiro foi deslizando todo o comprimento longo do policial pra dentro de sua boca, após encostar seus lábios na pélvis depilada, comprimiu suas bochechas, apertando o falo rígido dentro de seu canal bucal.

– Oh Naruto! – gemeu com a pressão deliciosa em seu pênis, Naruto era bem profissional em chupar um pau, comprovava isso com toda certeza pois ele estava fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso no seu próprio.

– Tá gostoso, amor? – Gaara perguntou no ouvido de Sasuke, mordendo a cartilagem levemente.

– S-Sim, paixão! Ele é muito bom no que está fazendo! – afirmou Sasuke com um sorriso despojado.

Naruto sentiu seu ego inflar, e empenhando em dar mais prazer pro Uchiha, começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem rapidamente, fodendo sua boca com o pênis de Sasuke, sua baba escorria pelo canto da boca e pingava no chão, seu maxilar estava doendo um pouquinho, e concentrava em oprimir a sensação de vômito toda vez que a glande atingia sua garganta.

Mas, inevitavelmente, teve que tirá-lo de sua boca pra respirar, tossindo um pouco pois sua garganta estava ardendo.

Resolveu dar um pouco de atenção pro ruivo, então puxou a pele do prepúcio pra baixo e, sem delongas, deslizou todo o comprimento de Gaara pra dentro de sua boca, fazendo o mesmo processo que tinha feito em Sasuke.

– Aaah caralho! Você tinha razão, Sasu! Ele é muito, mais muito bom mesmo em chupar pau!

Naruto o tirou da boca e levantou o pênis dele até a glande ficasse na altura do umbigo, deu um beijinho carinhoso no falo e esfregou seu nariz nas bolas paradas do Sabaku, aspirando o cheiro másculo dele.

Pôs um dos testículos na boca e deslizou sua língua em movimentos aleatórios nele.

Com um estalo, tirou de sua boca e afundou seu rosto no meio das pernas de Gaara, dando beijos, chupões e lambidas nas bolas dele que começou a gemer alto.

Após uns bons minutos naquela tortura gostosa, Gaara disse:

– Chega gato! Agora está na nossa vez de te dar um pouco de atenção.

-x-

Naruto estava com o rosto deitado no colchão macio e segurava com força os lençóis e gemia dengoso, seu corpo estava trêmulo e ele suava muito, o quarto estava quente e o cheio de testosterona resplandia no cômodo, uma onda de prazer se alastrava por sua espinha dorsal toda vez que a língua quente, seja de Sasuke ou de Gaara, lhe tocava aquele lugar tão íntimo e sensível.

– Que cuzão gostoso! Mal posso esperar pra meter meu pau bem fundo nele! – Sasuke disse apertando a nádega carnuda esquerda enquanto assistia seu marido deslizar sua língua de cima pra baixo no anel de músculos rosado – Isso, amor! Deixa ele bem molhado pra nós dois. – levou uma mão no cabelo sedoso de Gaara e fez um carinho.

O ruivo deu três beijos molhados e bem duros no ânus do loiro e deu espaço pro moreno.

– Sua vez, amor!

Logo Sasuke estava dando atenção ao buraco sedento que pulsava contra seus lábios molhados. Gaara foi buscar camisinhas e lubrificante na gaveta da cômoda, viu um dildo preto em formato de gota e o pagou, o usaria para preparar o ânus de Naruto para receber seu pau e de seu marido.

– Querido...

Sasuke tirou o rosto do meio das nádegas carnudas e olhou pro dildo preto e sorriu sacana. Gaara entregou o brinquedinho e o lubrificante pra ele que logo tratou de lambuzá-lo bem. O moreno pôs a ponta no buraco enrugado e, lentamente, foi forçando a passagem com os olhos presos na cena.

– Oh que visão orgasmática! – o Uchiha choramingou excitado, vendo o ânus rosado engolir o dildo.

Naruto mordeu levemente os lábios, não estava sentindo dor, mas a sensação de invasão era sempre estranha.

O ruivo subiu em cima da cama e sentou-se com as pernas arreganhadas na frente do loiro.

– Me chupa mais um pouquinho, gatinho!

Apoiou-se com o cotovelo do braço esquerdo no colchão enquanto segurava o falo duro com a mão direita, deu um beijinho na glande babada e logo estava rodeando sua língua por cada saliência dela enquanto sentia-se deliciosamente cheio com o dildo dentro de seu canal anal, sendo movimentado lentamente.

– Olha como entra e sai gostoso... – a voz de Sasuke "pingava" tesão, olhava admirado a borda rosada se alargar toda vez que tirava até a ponta o dildo para depois introduzir lentamente – Oh merda! Que delícia de rabo!

Naruto tirou o pênis do ruivo da boca e olhou pra trás, vendo Sasuke olhar vidrado para seu traseiro.

– Mais rápido, Sasuke!

O moreno capturou seu olhar e deu uma piscadinha.

– Você que manda, anjo. – e começou a estocar o dildo rapidamente no interior do loiro.

-x-

Vestiu a camisinha em seu pênis e espalhou lubrificante nele, o empunhou e olhou para o bumbum carnudo balançando sutilmente no ar, o ânus dele estava aberto e bem largo graças a preparação com o dildo, segurou firme as ancas do loiro e pôs somente a cabeça de seu pau no buraco, sem penetrá-lo. Olhou pro seu marido que estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, ele gemia baixinho, deliciado com o boquete ágil e gostoso que Naruto estava lhe dando.

Sorriu terno. Gaara era tão bonito e como ele amava aquele ruivo gostoso.

Forçou passagem vendo o anel de músculos engolir a cabeça de seu pau sem nenhuma complicação. Naruto revirou os olhos em deleite e gemeu de boca cheia ao sentir aquele pênis longo e grosso lhe invadir aos poucos, até empurrou sua bunda pra trás para ajudar Sasuke na penetração.

O Uchiha gemeu rouco ao se colocar todo pra dentro do Uzumaki. Ficou parado por um instante para que ele se acostumasse com seu tamanho e grossura, mas foi por um breve momento já que Naruto rebolou contra sua virilha como um pedido para que se movesse logo de uma vez.

E assim fez, começou a estocá-lo lentamente e lamentou por estar usando camisinha (para evitarem de contraír alguma DST, já que não se conheciam - até poucas meia-hora - e não tinham certeza se seus parceiros estavam 100% livres - apesar de Gaara e Sasuke saberem que estavam limpos mas não sabiam se Naruto estava e vice-versa) pois não podia sentir as pregas macias deslizarem por seu comprimento.

– Me fode com força, Sasuke! – exigiu Naruto ao tirar o pênis de Gaara da boca – Agora!

O moreno desferiu um tapa forte na nádega direita, vendo a área ficar vermelha fazendo o loiro gemer surpreso, o montou e, logo estava estocando rapidamente o canal anal de Naruto.

Este não conseguia mais chupar Gaara, deitou seu rosto de lado colchão e começou a gemer alto, amando a sensação de ter seu reto ser penetrado com vigor.

O ruivo se levantou e sentou-se na beirada da cama para assistir seu marido penetrando o loiro com força. Se mastubava lentamente vendo o pau entrar e sair no buraco fazendo um barulho molhado que era mesclado com o barulho virilha e bolas estapeando o bumbum redondo.

O corpo pálido estava brilhante de suor assim como o corpo bronzeado de Naruto, o quarto estava pegando fogo e o cheiro de sexo estava no ar.

Sasuke se retirou se dentro dele e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares.

– Sente em mim, Naruto.

Naruto imitou a posição e sentou-se sobre o colo do moreno, o pênis dele deslizou rapidamente pra dentro de si, gemeu ao sentir-se, novamente, cheio.

– Rebola gostoso vai! – o Uchiha sussurrou no ouvido dele, segurando firme em sua cintura.

Logo estava fazendo movimentos circulares na virilha de Sasuke que pôs seus lábios no pescoço suado e iniciou beijos, lambidas e sucções no local, deliciado com a sensação salgada em seu paladar.

Gaara engatinhou na cama e sentou-se também sobre os calcanhares de frente a Naruto, com a mão direita segurou o pênis dele o masturbando devagar e inclinou-se um pouco pra baixo, ficando com a boca na altura do mamilo rosado esquerdo, deu uma lambida no bico durinho e o abocanhou, sugando-o forte.

– Aaah G-Gaara... Sasuke...

Sasuke beijou-lhe a bochecha corada e o ajudou a rebolar em seu colo com calma, queria curti o momento.

Gaara se afastou de Naruto e sentou-se na beirada do lado direito da cama, para assistir e aguardar a sua vez. Sem se retirar de dentro do loiro, Sasuke o fez deitar completamente na cama com as pernas afastadas, deitou-se encima dele e começou a penetrá-lo com vigor.

O Sabaku se levantou e pegou uma camisinha encima da cômoda, encapou seu pênis e passou lubrificante nele. Ficou massageando seu pau pra amenizar o latejamento.

Sasuke metia com força, o barulho de seu quadril chocando no bumbum do loiro era alto assim como os gemidos de Naruto, afinal tinha sua próstata estimulada graças às intensas estocadas.

– Deixa eu foder ele também, Sasu.

O moreno parou com seus movimentos e saiu de dentro no interior de Naruto, afastando-se dele para dar espaço pro seu marido. Logo Gaara estava deitado sobre o Uzumaki com seu pau totalmente enterrado dentro dele, rebolava seu quadril, com os lábios na nuca dele.

– Tá gostando, Naruto? – perguntou com a voz arrastada no ouvido dele.

– Oh sim, Gaara!

– Mesmo com a camisinha consigo sentir a quentura do seu cuzão gostoso e ele pulsando ao redor do meu pau, você é muito tesudo loiro.

– Me fode Gaara... – pediu necessitado.

– Claro meu bem. – o ruivo tirou o pênis do canal anal de Naruto e deitou-se de barriga pra cima e com as pernas arreganhadas – Me monte.

Naruto subiu encima do homem com as pernas em cada lateral de sua cintura. Gaara segurou a base de seu pênis e bateu com a glande no ânus dele e a posicionou ali, o loiro desceu seu quadril colocando todo o comprimento longo e grosso pra dentro de si.

Gaara o puxou para que ficasse deitado encima de si e o fez levantar o quadril, e, rapidamente, começou a movimentar o seu de cima pra baixo rapidamente, estocando com força e precisão, toda vez que o pênis entrava e saía (não por completo) fazia um barulho molhado, extremamente erótico.

– Aaah Gaara... mais forte!

O ruivo levou suas grandes mãos abaixo do bumbum e deu tudo de si, fodendo Naruto com a força que ele queria.

Sasuke assistia a cena apalpando seu pau coberto. Até que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente mas primeiro ele tinha que checar se o loiro já tinha feito tal posição na cama.

– Você já fez dupla penetração, Naruto?

Gaara parou com seus movimentos, olhando para o marido com um sorriso sacana.

– Sim Sasuke. – respondeu o Uzumaki.

– Topa fazer uma comigo e o Gaa?

– Claro que topo! – Naruto disse animado. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito e o montou por trás, posicionando a cabeça de seu pau no buraco já preenchido.

– Gosta de uma DP né safado?! – Gaara indagou no ouvido do loiro, afastando as bandas das nádegas para que Sasuke tivesse mais liberdade na penetração.

– Gosto sim Gaara... Ah meu deus! – Naruto gemeu surpreso quando Sasuke forçou a passagem, ganhando, pouco a pouco, espaço no local apertado.

O Uchiha gemeu rouco ao sentir o atrito de seu pênis no de seu marido no deslizar para dentro do canal apertado.

Logo estava com todo o seu comprimento dentro de Naruto, sentia o pênis de seu marido pulsar contra o seu e as entranhas do loiro apertar seu falo - e do ruivo - e puta merda, a sensação era incrivelmente maravilhosa!

Gaara olhou pro rosto de Naruto e se surpreendeu por ele não estar com expressão facial de dor, ele estava de olhos fechados, ofegava baixinho com um sorriso nos lábios. O coração dele aqueceu.

Naruto era tão bonito.

– Se movam! – exigiu o Uzumaki.

O moreno começou a mover seu quadril lentamente, afinal estava apertado demais pra ele tentar ir mais rápido, esfregando seu pênis nas entranhas do loiro e no órgão genital de Gaara.

Naruto revirava os olhos em deleite e gemia sem pudor algum, pouco se lixando pros vizinhos do casal, ele amava a sensação de sentir-se cheio, amava fazer dupla penetração e a última que tinha feito foi com o casal que teve problemas, aproveitaria a sensação o máximo possível naquela noite/madrugada com Sasuke e Gaara pois quando o ato acabasse, ele despediria do casal e nunca mais iria ter contato com eles.

E só com aquela sensação gostosa de sentir-se estupidamente cheio, foi o primeiro a gozar, gemendo manhoso contra o ouvido do ruivo, sujando seu abdômen e o dele.

– Gozem no meu corpo! – pediu Naruto, querendo realizar um de seus fetiches favoritos, banho de porra! (N/A: Eu tô passado! Chocado! Meu Deus... Jesus...).

Sasuke se retirou de dentro do canal de Naruto, este saiu de cima de Gaara e deitou-se ao lado dele, o ruivo ficou de joelhos de um lado do tronco do Uzumaki e o moreno do outro.

Retiraram a camisinha de seus pênis e os empenharam, se masturbaram rapidamente e não demorou para jorrarem seu líquido quente e espesso na barriga, peitoral e no rosto bonito do loiro, que estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo, espalhando o sêmen do Sabaku e do Uchiha por seu abdômen e tronco, misturando-os.

Gaara e Sasuke se entreolham e sorriram um para o outro ofegantes, mas realizados por ter realizado seus fetiches.

Naruto levou dois dedos - indicador e do meio - e pegou os rastros de sêmen de suas bochechas e levou a boca, se deliciando com o sabor salgadinho da porra de Sasuke e Gaara e engoliu. Mas logo arregalou os olhos, não devia ter feito isso, o casal viu a expressão de choque do loiro e Sasuke disse:

– Não se preocupe, Naruto! Estamos limpos.

– E por quê não disseram antes? Fiz exames médicos mensais semana passada e estou livre de qualquer DST, afinal sempre quando vou transar sem compromisso por aí uso camisinha. Queria ter sentindo contato pele a pele com vocês! – choramingou contrariado.

– Não seja por isso, ainda é duas da madrugada e a noite é uma criança! – Gaara sugere com um sorriso safado.

– Então vamos foder de novo! Sem capa dessa vez! – Naruto diz animado subindo encima de Gaara e lhe beijando com desejo.

-x-

Acordou com um toque musical bem familiar, piscou os olhos e viu que era seu celular, tirou lentamente o braço de Gaara de sua cintura, assim como sua perna, pois estava de conchinha com ele, que estava de conchinha pra Sasuke, um trenzinho na gigantesca cama de casal, levantou-se, pegou sua calça jeans no montinho de roupas suas e do casal e retirou seu IPhone do bolso da frente vendo que se tratava de uma ligação de seu melhor amigo e delegado, saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala de estar do jeito que veio ao mundo.

– Bom dia, Kiba! – saudou sonolento, coçando o olho direito e bocejando.

– Graças a Deus! Já estava quase mandando uma viatura para a casa de Sasuke, apesar de que um policial competente como ele jamais seria capaz de cometer um assassinato ou qualquer outro tipo de crime...

– Kiba respira! Está tagalerando demais e eu acabei de acordar, não estou conseguindo acompanhar com rapidez o seu blá blá blá! – Naruto disse rindo.

– Aliás o que o senhor está fazendo na casa de um homem casado? Por céus Sasuke está traindo o marido dele! Que decepção! Sempre achei ele e o detetive Sabaku um casal perfeito. Coitado do Gaara! Não merecia passar por isso! – e lá estava o delegado falando pelos cotovelos novamente.

– Cale a boca, Kiba! Se isso te deixa mais calmo, eu participei de um threesome com o policial e o detetive gostosão à noite inteira, satisfeito?

– Hum, não sabia que Sasuke e Gaara tinham a relação tão aberta assim... – murmurou chocado – ...Aliás, olha como você fala comigo Uzumaki! Sabia que eu posso te prender por desacato à autoridade? – ralhou irritado.

– Mas você não vai fazer isso por que é meu melhor amigo e você gosta de comer a minha bunda! – disse Naruto, convencido.

– Mas eu posso te prender, te colocar em uma solitária e comer a sua bunda... Já pensou Naruto? Eu te fodendo em uma cela de cadeia, fardado e você algemado. – sugeriu com uma voz sexy.

– Para Kiba! Tô quase tentado a cometer um delito só pra você me prender e realizar essa fantasia! – Naruto exclamou, sentindo-se meio quente de repente.

– Ok, tenho que trabalhar, beijo na bunda e juízo loiro!

– Tchauzinho Kiba, beijos na cabeça do seu pau!

– De noite baby! – e encerrou a ligação.

Naruto riu.

– Que bela visão matinal!

Levou um susto com a voz rouca de Sasuke e virou-se abruptamente, vendo-o lhe comer com os olhos. Gaara logo estava o abraçando por trás e sorriu malicioso pro loiro. Ambos estavam nus assim como ele.

– Bom dia, Naruto!

– Bom dia, Gaara! Bom dia, Sasuke! – sorriu largo – Se importam de eu tomar um banho aqui? – perguntou acanhado.

– Claro, venha! Vou lhe mostrar onde fica o banheiro. Sasuke pegue uma toalha pro nosso convidado, sim?

– Pra já paixão! – e o moreno voltou pro quarto, pegando uma toalha de banho e outra de rosto e entregou para Naruto.

Gaara o levou para o banheiro no final do corredor, abriu a porta e deu passagem pro loiro entrar

– Fique a vontade! Tem escova de dentes extra na gaveta da pia.

– Obrigado, Gaara! – sorriu e fechou a porta. Fez suas necessidades matinais, escovou os dentes e seguiu pro box, ligou o chuveiro e logo estava deslizando uma esponja com sabão líquido de morangos por seu corpo, esfregando a pele, tirando quaisquer resquício de impureza de seu corpo, usou também o shampoo de camomila em seus cabelos e pegou a mangueirinha do chuveirinho, a introduziu em seu canal anal devagar, sentido a água lhe invadir, a retirou e comprimiu as paredes internas de seu reto, expelindo a água de dentro de si, repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes até se sentir limpo.

-x-

– Muito obrigado por ter aceitado participar do nosso threesome, gatinho! – Gaara agradeceu abraçando o loiro e lhe deu um selinho longo – Realizou minha fantasia e de meu marido e nós amamos a experiência – e deslizou um papel pro bolso traseiro do jeans dele – Meu número e de Sasuke, me liga quando quiser repetir a dose novamente! – piscou um olho e lhe deu mais um selinho.

– Olha que eu ligo hein ruivo! – Naruto sorriu felino, mas estava mentindo, ele não iria ligar para nenhum dos dois, aquela tinha sido a primeira e última vez que tinha transando com eles.

Gaara soltou o loiro e ele foi abraçar o policial, que já estava fardado.

– Você foi fenomenal essa noite, anjo! – Sasuke elogiou e roçou seus lábios e logo estava depositando rápidos selinhos em Naruto.

– Nós três fomos fenomenais!

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu te deixe em casa? – o Uchiha perguntou afagando o rosto bonito.

– Não precisa! Eu solicito um Uber no meu celular, não quero atrasá-lo no caminho para o seu trabalho. – Naruto sorriu gentil.

– Tudo bem então, olha, ligue pra gente quando quiser participar de um outro threesome comigo e meu marido, vamos adorar te foder gostoso a noite inteira novamente. – o moreno disse com um sorriso safado.

– Claro que ligarei!

– Ok, vou indo! – beijou-lhe a bochecha e se afastou para ir beijar seu marido com paixão – Tchau amor, bom serviço! Te amo muito! – disse ao quebrar o ósculo.

– Bom serviço pra você também, vida! Eu te amo mais! – Gaara lhe puxou e deu vários selinhos.

Sasuke pegou um capacete e saiu de casa, logo ouviu-se o barulho da moto sendo ligada e o barulho se distanciando a cada segundo.

Naruto solicitou o Uber e Gaara lhe fez companhia no portão, logo o carro parou de frente e o loiro entrou. Ralhou com o ruivo quando ele perguntou o preço da corrida e pagou, mas o ruivo não ligou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e acenou pra si enquanto o carro seguia seu rumo.

-x-

Não ligou para o casal e nunca mais frequentou a balada em que tinha sido abordado pelo policial com aquela proposta indecente, mas que proporcionou uma das noites mais maravilhosas e quentes de sua vida.

Mas no decorrer de dois meses Naruto não era mais o mesmo, transava de vez em quando com Kiba mas não tinha o mesmo fogo que o casal SasuGaaSasu, sentia saudades deles, das bocas se movendo contra a sua e em seu corpo, do toques quentes e dos corpos suados e fortes deles junto ao seu, estava frustrado porque, nesse tempo, não parava de pensar neles e isso era chocante, estava apaixonados por eles, mas sabia que jamais teria algo com o casal.

-x-

Era uma tarde de domingo. Naruto estava maratonando séries na sala de estar de seu lar com um pote de sorvete na mão esquerda e uma colher cheia na boca quando ouviu a campainha tocar, só podia ser Kiba querendo transar consigo, o delegado tinha um apetite sexual voraz e o loiro gostava de tê-lo em sua cama, mas naquele dia não estava afim. Levantou-se e, pronto pra recusar o convite de uma transa casual como tinha feito no decorrer daquela semana, abriu a porta de entrada e arregalou os olhos ao dar de cara com o Uchiha e o Sabaku, com expressões faciais sérias.

– Gaara? Sasuke?

Seus olhos marejaram automaticamente, e inevitavelmente semicerrou os olhos, começando a chorar, foi acolhido por braços fortes, não sabia quem lhe abraçou mas afundou seu rosto no peitoral firme e deixou sair toda a sua angústia, felicidade saudades, encharcando com suas lágrimas a blusa do homem que lhe confortava.

– Shh se acalme meu bem... – reconhecia muito bem aquela voz, levantou o olhar vendo Gaara lhe sorrindo terno e, também com lágrimas escorrendo pela face bonita, sentiu uma mão firme em seu ombro lhe fazendo um carinho ali e virou o rosto encontrando os intensos olhos ônix de Sasuke que estavam marejados porém não tinha um rastro de lágrima em seu rosto denunciando que ele tinha chorando também.

– Podemos entrar pra conversar, Naruto? – o Uchiha perguntou limpando as lágrimas do rosto do loiro com a costa da mão direita.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e o ruivo o puxou para dentro do apartamento sem desfazer o abraço e Sasuke fechou a porta.

Sentaram-se no sofá, Naruto no meio dos dois.

– C-Como... – pigarreou para recuperar a voz – ...Como descobriram meu endereço? – o loiro perguntou, sentindo-se mais calmo.

– Bom, eu sou detetive gato! – disse Gaara, esfregando seu nariz na bochecha corada do Uzumaki – Meu marido e eu trabalhamos na mesma delegacia que seu melhor amigo delegado. Meio que sem querer Sasuke ouviu uma ligação dele pra ti ontem e não foi difícil pra mim conseguir interrogá-lo e descobrir o seu endereço. – o apertou de leve em seus braços.

– Mas... Por quê? – o loiro questionou confuso, olhando do ruivo para o moreno.

– Você sumiu do mapa! Não nos ligou e nunca mais apareceu na balada que eu te encontrei. Gaara e eu sentimos tanto a sua falta. – confessou Sasuke, afagando-lhe as costas – No decorrer desse tempo nós percebemos que estávamos... melhor... estamos perdidamente apaixonados por você, Naruto!

O Uzumaki paralisou, chocado com o que tinha acabado de escutar da boca do Uchiha.

– Repete, Sasuke... – pediu.

– Gaara e eu estamos apaixonados por você, você nos enfeitiçou com seu charme e doçura naquela noite. – suspirou se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

– E nós dois queríamos saber se você não quer namorar com a gente? – Gaara perguntou ansioso – Sei que Sasuke e eu somos casados, mas realmente amamos você e te queremos em nossa vida.

Lágrimas rolavam pela face corada, só que dessa vez, Naruto sorria largamente, mostrando seus dentes da frente brancos e alinhados, ele estava tão feliz com o pedido. Gaara e Sasuke sorriram também com os corações aquecidos pois sabia que aquele sorriso bonito que o loiro lhes direcionava iria vir acompanhado de uma afirmação.

– Um casal de três? É bastante incomum, mas tô pouco me lixando pra estereótipos, sofri tanto durante esses dois meses pois o sentimento que vocês sentem por mim não é recíproco, eu estou apaixonado por vocês dois e, sim! Eu aceito namorar vocês dois!

Logo estavam revezando beijos apaixonados, que após um longo determinado tempo, os ósculos ficaram mais quentes e as mãos bobas e atrevidas surgiram e não tardou para retirarem suas peças de roupas e irem se amar no quarto.

Depois disso, Naruto vendeu seu apartamento e se mudou para a casa de Gaara e de Sasuke, que agora também era sua, desfez sua amizade colorida com Kiba, mas ainda sim continuavam sendo melhores amigos.

E, dessa vez, ter participado de um threesome lhe trouxe alegria em vez de desgraça!

**(Fim)**

-x-

**Notas Finais**: Então... O que acharam?

Beijos e fui!


End file.
